Escapable Problems
by Hell Warrior
Summary: If you had a time transporter, would you use it for good or evil? Shadow has a transporter and keeps disappearing and reappering. Sonic must defeat Shadow for his friend's and all of the innocent.
1. August 6, 1986

Escapable Problems

Chapter 1

August 6, 1986

"Yes I have done it, I have created a new hero, I am so proud, just so proud, this city of metropolis will no longer have so many criminals, robberies, riots, or gangsters, Maria come quick come see what your old man did." Professor shouted.

"Grandpa did you actually finish your experiment?" Maria asked.

"Yes, ten long years for this day to come, you were just a little girl and I could save this city or maybe even the world."

"Grandpa he's moving, could he escape from that jar?" asked Maria.

"Oh no no no, he can't escape from this container, it is indestructible. hmm what should we name him. Maria do you got a name?

"I don't know, oh I got it, let's name him…"

And before Maria can answer the whole lab began to shake.

"What is happening!" Professor said shocked witnessing the experiment's container cracking open.

"Maria run, run away and hurry!" Professor shouted.

"But grandpa" she said.

"Hurry" Professor shouted once more to her.

The building was falling and Maria continued running as fast as she could and while she was running, she turned around and her grandpa's arm was sticking out with tons of lumber and debris on him, and then she looked at the container where her grandpa's experiment was but she couldn't believe the container was broken in half and the experiment wasn't there. Unfortunately, she was so obsessed by looking back she crashed into a wall. She fall down and hit her head on the ground. While knocked out she was hearing voices talking to her and one of them said "I am Shadow!"

"This is Mica Lonng with breaking news, today a laboratory had fallen down but no-one knows how, it looked like a earthquake hit but nothing picked up in the radar, there were two found dead and we got to tell you it isn't a pretty sight, scientists and police are still trying to find out what happened." The news lady said in the television.

Out there was Shadow watching the news outside a television store.

"Now who could of done that, hahahaaa." He said. "Bravo, I see what you have done." said a person sitting on a ledge.

"Who's there?" Shadow demanded.

"Hey I'm Insom" said the person, who then jumped of the ledge.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked.

"Not really anything, just waiting for a friend of mine to show up. We were going to hit a house not to far from here." Insom replied.

Insom was also a hedgehog, but he was purple with red and black thorns.

Shadow noticed a weird looking watch on his hand.

"What's that?" Shadow asked referring to the weird watch.

"Oh here comes my friend." Insom replied ignoring the question.

Shadow turned around and saw another hedgehog arriving, riding a black speed bike. The bike stopped right in front of Shadow. The hedgehog was red with yellow eyes and yellow thorns.

"Was sup Insom?" the hedgehog asked.

"Vasal, you made it." Insom replied.

"Who are you?" Vasal asked Shadow.

"I'm Shadow." Shadow replied.

"If you don't mind Vasal, I asked him if he would like to hang out with us and help us hit the house." Insom told Vasal.

"Fine by me, the more the merrier." Vasal replied. "So ya comin?"

"Of course he's comin, right Shadow?"

"I don't know." Shadow answered

"Come on." Insom assisted.

"Well all right." Shadow replied.

"Hurray, now get on and hold on tight." Vasal told him.

"What about Insom." Shadow asked.

"Don't worry Shadow, I'm pretty fast. Meet you over there." Insom replied.

So Vasal and Shadow drove down to a fancy looking house. Where they saw that Insom was already there waiting.

"What took you so long?" Insom asked.

"How did you come here so fast?" Shadow ordered.

"I told you I was fast." Insom replied.

"So how are we going to get in?" Shadow asked.

"Here take this." Insom said handing Vasal and Shadow a weird watch similar to his. "It's a transporter, it takes you anywhere you want, got that Shadow, so just in case of an emergency."

They transported into the house.

"Wow, look at all these nice things." Vasal said.

"Alright you guys got the most expensive lookin things here and if our bags still have room we could get more stuff." Insom told them.

"Ok." Vasal replied.

After that they heard a crash.

"What was that?" Shadow asked.

"You guys better stop." Said a voice echoing around the house.

"Show yourself!" Vasal ordered.

Out of nowhere a blue hedgehog appeared from behind Vasal. The blue hedgehog knocked the down Vasal.

"Alright now you asked for it!" Vasal shouted as he turned around and tried to punch the blue hedgehog. He missed and the blue hedgehog knocked him down again.

"ENOUGH!" Insom shouted as a big fight broke loose in the house. Shadow, Insom, and Vasal attacked the blue hedgehog.

"THIS IS THE POLICE WE ARE COMING IN AT THE COUNT OF THREE!" the police shouted just outside of the house.

"Police, but how?" Vasal asked.

"Neighbors probably called, we better get out of here. Shadow push the green button on the side." Insom said as they all vanished.

"What!" the blue hedgehog shouted, left inside with police surrounding the area and with no chance of escape.

Chapter 2. "Future Reappearance" coming soon.


	2. Future Reappearance

Escapable Problems

Chapter 1

August 6, 1986

"Yes I have done it, I have created a new hero, I am so proud, just so proud, this city of metropolis will no longer have so many criminals, robberies, riots, or gangsters, Maria come quick come see what your old man did." Professor shouted.

"Grandpa did you actually finish your experiment?" Maria asked.

"Yes, ten long years for this day to come, you were just a little girl and I could save this city or maybe even the world."

"Grandpa he's moving, could he escape from that jar?" asked Maria.

"Oh no no no, he can't escape from this container, it is indestructible. hmm what should we name him. Maria do you got a name?

"I don't know, oh I got it, let's name him…"

And before Maria can answer the whole lab began to shake.

"What is happening!" Professor said shocked witnessing the experiment's container cracking open.

"Maria run, run away and hurry!" Professor shouted.

"But grandpa" she said.

"Hurry" Professor shouted once more to her.

The building was falling and Maria continued running as fast as she could and while she was running, she turned around and her grandpa's arm was sticking out with tons of lumber and debris on him, and then she looked at the container where her grandpa's experiment was but she couldn't believe the container was broken in half and the experiment wasn't there. Unfortunately, she was so obsessed by looking back she crashed into a wall. She fall down and hit her head on the ground. While knocked out she was hearing voices talking to her and one of them said "I am Shadow!"

"This is Mica Lonng with breaking news, today a laboratory had fallen down but no-one knows how, it looked like a earthquake hit but nothing picked up in the radar, there were two found dead and we got to tell you it isn't a pretty sight, scientists and police are still trying to find out what happened." The news lady said in the television.

Out there was Shadow watching the news outside a television store.

"Now who could of done that, hahahaaa." He said. "Bravo, I see what you have done." said a person sitting on a ledge.

"Who's there?" Shadow demanded.

"Hey I'm Insom" said the person, who then jumped of the ledge.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked.

"Not really anything, just waiting for a friend of mine to show up. We were going to hit a house not to far from here." Insom replied.

Insom was also a hedgehog, but he was purple with red and black thorns.

Shadow noticed a weird looking watch on his hand.

"What's that?" Shadow asked referring to the weird watch.

"Oh here comes my friend." Insom replied ignoring the question.

Shadow turned around and saw another hedgehog arriving, riding a black speed bike. The bike stopped right in front of Shadow. The hedgehog was red with yellow eyes and yellow thorns.

"Was sup Insom?" the hedgehog asked.

"Vasal, you made it." Insom replied.

"Who are you?" Vasal asked Shadow.

"I'm Shadow." Shadow replied.

"If you don't mind Vasal, I asked him if he would like to hang out with us and help us hit the house." Insom told Vasal.

"Fine by me, the more the merrier." Vasal replied. "So ya comin?"

"Of course he's comin, right Shadow?"

"I don't know." Shadow answered

"Come on." Insom assisted.

"Well all right." Shadow replied.

"Hurray, now get on and hold on tight." Vasal told him.

"What about Insom." Shadow asked.

"Don't worry Shadow, I'm pretty fast. Meet you over there." Insom replied.

So Vasal and Shadow drove down to a fancy looking house. Where they saw that Insom was already there waiting.

"What took you so long?" Insom asked.

"How did you come here so fast?" Shadow ordered.

"I told you I was fast." Insom replied.

"So how are we going to get in?" Shadow asked.

"Here take this." Insom said handing Vasal and Shadow a weird watch similar to his. "It's a transporter, it takes you anywhere you want, got that Shadow, so just in case of an emergency."

They transported into the house.

"Wow, look at all these nice things." Vasal said.

"Alright you guys got the most expensive lookin things here and if our bags still have room we could get more stuff." Insom told them.

"Ok." Vasal replied.

After that they heard a crash.

"What was that?" Shadow asked.

"You guys better stop." Said a voice echoing around the house.

"Show yourself!" Vasal ordered.

Out of nowhere a blue hedgehog appeared from behind Vasal. The blue hedgehog knocked the down Vasal.

"Alright now you asked for it!" Vasal shouted as he turned around and tried to punch the blue hedgehog. He missed and the blue hedgehog knocked him down again.

"ENOUGH!" Insom shouted as a big fight broke loose in the house. Shadow, Insom, and Vasal attacked the blue hedgehog.

"THIS IS THE POLICE WE ARE COMING IN AT THE COUNT OF THREE!" the police shouted just outside of the house.

"Police, but how?" Vasal asked.

"Neighbors probably called, we better get out of here. Shadow push the green button on the side." Insom said as they all vanished.

"What!" the blue hedgehog shouted, left inside with police surrounding the area and with no chance of escape.

Chapter 2. "Future Reappearance" coming soon.


End file.
